


Нью-Йорк на двоих

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Джастин совершил огромную ошибку, осмелившись предложить мистеру Кинни принять участие в конкурсе красоты для влюбленных пар. Чем же на этот раз обернется для них двоих очередная ссора?





	Нью-Йорк на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест ко Дню святого Валентина.

Like a cat dragged in from the rain  
Who goes straight back out and do it all over again

"Как кот, вытащенный из-под дождя, рвется назад, чтобы продолжить свое занятие..." Мурлычущий голос вокалиста Депеш мод резанул по нервам, и я раздраженно тянусь к приборной доске, чтобы выключить радио.

Дело не в голосе и не в несколько монотонной мелодии, которая грозит усыпить меня в такой поздний час. Дело в тексте – я сам, черт возьми, напоминаю себе кота, которого столько раз ради его блага вытаскивали из-под дождя, а он все бежит и бежит обратно... Я даже мысленно рисую себе этого кота – домашнего, лощеного, с аккуратной, пушистой шерсткой, при этом вымокшего до нитки, взъерошенного и упрямого. Приятно познакомиться, я Джастин Тейлор, человек, наступающий на одни и те же грабли. А как вы думаете, из-за чего я сейчас, в три часа ночи, кружу в машине по спящему Питтсбургу?

Потому что в данный момент мне не очень хочется находиться рядом с Брайаном Кинни, человеком, ради которого я снова и снова побегу под любой ливень.

Фишка в том, что Брайан сам как ливень. С ним всегда следует быть настороже, словно с опасным оружием. Красивым, да, но от этого не менее опасным.

Никогда не следует забывать его главные правила: любви не существует, настоящие мужики не плачут, романтика сосет, два раза встречаться с одним парнем – отстой... Мне еще повезло, что я умудрился заставить Брайана нарушить этот последний принцип. Ради себя. Но тогда я был слишком наивным, слишком восторженным, я не знал, что за стена стоит передо мной – и именно поэтому преодолел ее с разбега. Сейчас я получил битой по голове, расстался с идеальным рыцарем со скрипкой, услышал, как от меня отрекся собственный отец... я стал более опытным. Но вот осторожным ли? Видимо, нет. Во всяком случае, недавние события это доказали.

События всего несколькочасовой давности. Я рисовал на планшете, Брайан устроился за своим ноутбуком, он бродил по сайтам Питтсбурга. Я хорошо видел это на мониторе ноута. Думаю, Брайан бы не удосужился закрыть от меня монитор, даже если бы смотрел порнуху. Нет, особенно если бы смотрел порнуху.

Я углядел, как Брайан зашел на сайт "Вавилона".

Как всегда, в "Вавилоне" 14 февраля устраивается тематическая вечеринка. На этот раз темой вечеринки были объявлены выборы самой красивой пары. Увидев, как Брайан пристально рассматривает анонс, размещенный на сайте клуба, я на секунду потерял бдительность. Меня обманул интерес, с которым Брайан вчитывался в эти строчки. Поэтому я встал и подошел к нему.

Я оперся руками на его плечи и игриво спросил:

– Что ж, мистер Кинни, не хочешь попытать удачи со мной?

Я за несколько секунд нарисовал перед собой замечательную картинку. Такую глупую картинку, как мы вдвоем с Брайаном приходим на эту вечеринку... может быть, одетые как "Люди в черном"? Или как Александр и Гефестион? Нет, на древних греков Брайан точно не согласится, он в последнее время жаловался на то, что у него плохо накачаны ноги. Хорошо, пусть будут Джей и Кей. И все парни в клубе жадно смотрят на нас, пытаясь представить себе наши тела под этими строгими костюмами. Нас, естественно, выбирают самой красивой парой клуба, и все "страждущие" обламываются, потому что только Брайан может снять с меня этот костюм.

Хорошо, что я хоть это не озвучил, потому что мистеру Кинни хватило и одного моего вопроса, чтобы разозлиться.

Брайан кинул на меня искоса неприязненный взгляд и неуловимым движением стряхнул мои ладони с плеч. Хотя я видел его лицо только сбоку, но собравшиеся у глаз морщинки заставили меня похолодеть.

"По ходу, я сейчас получу", – подумал я. И, конечно же, огреб по полной программе.

– С чего ты взял, что я пойду смотреть на этот сопливый конкурс? – холодно поинтересовался Брайан. – И уж тем более – стану участвовать в нем с тобой? Забавно было бы разбить парочку пылких влюбленных. А с тобой... разве это интересно?

Я уже знал, что проиграл, но попытался воззвать к его чувствам. Напомнить, что это праздник, забавная традиция, что это может быть романтическим приключением, к тому же, интересно, какой там приз... В общем, повел себя по-идиотски.

Какие у Брайана чувства? Для него слово "чувствовать" – всего лишь звуковая ассоциация к слову "заполнять", которое ему гораздо ближе. И приз его заинтересовал бы разве что в виде десятка голых жеребцов, стоящих в очереди к его члену.

И я согласился с ним. Я сказал Брайану, что да, он абсолютно прав, никакого азарта и чувства новизны тут нет, а хозяева "Вавилона", наверное, сошли с ума, раз пытаются переженить своих посетителей. Так они всех клиентов растеряют, ведь народ ходит туда ради новых знакомств и темной комнаты, кому нужны скучные моногамы? Ничего веселого в этом конкурсе парочек не будет, сказал я, одна мысль о нем навевает уныние. А значит, мне абсолютно необходимо пойти развеяться. Я возьму машину?

Брайан кивнул, но при этом как-то странно пристально смотрел мне вслед, пока я одевался. Но у меня не было настроения выяснять, что значит его взгляд. Мне и так было паршиво.

Я поворачиваю на Либерти Авеню – вот какая часть Питтсбурга никогда не спит. У "Вавилона" стоит народ. Пара парней, завидев знакомую машину, машет мне рукой. Наверное, они удивляются, почему это рядом со мной нет Брайана.

Эта мысль, как ни странно, приносит мне удовлетворение. Как бы Брайан не открещивался от слова "отношения", многие из питтсбургских парней давно воспринимают нас как парочку. Ладно, пройдет некоторое время и, может быть, я заставлю признать это и самого Брайана. Посмотрим.

Настает время вернуться под дождь, то есть, к мистеру Кинни. Я включаю сигнал поворота и пою следующую строчку из песни, которую так раздраженно выключил несколько минут назад:

– I'll be back for more...

***

 

Я хмурюсь и откладываю увесистую папку с документами на край стола. Окидываю взглядом неутешительных размеров стопку бумаг, в чтение которых мне еще только предстоит погрузиться, и в очередной раз машинально нащупываю в кармане пачку сигарет. Надеюсь, хоть этот перекур поможет мне настроиться на рабочий лад.

В курилке никого нет; я подхожу к окну, на ходу поднося зажигалку к зажатой в зубах сигарете, и с наслаждением затягиваюсь. Уже давно миновал полдень, а мне все никак не удается сосредоточиться и перестать думать о посторонних вещах. И все из-за этого маленького засранца, наша вчерашняя ссора не идет у меня из головы…

Я строил планы на ближайшие несколько вечеров, просматривал сайты питтсбургских баров и дискотек в поиске мест, где можно было бы хорошо поразвлечься. Страница "Вавилона" пестрела фотками обнаженных парочек, это меня заинтересовало. Что-то давно в моей постели не оказывались сразу двое, тем более тут речь шла о неком конкурсе красоты. Почему бы не поздравить победителей лично? Можно предложить организаторам указать: «Член Брайана Кинни в ваших задницах» в качестве главного приза для выигравшей пары. Я хмыкнул и прокрутил страницу в самое начало, где была представлена информация о конкурсе. "Праздник в честь Дня Влюбленных", гласила надпись, бросившаяся мне в глаза только теперь. Вот черт. И в тот же миг над ухом прозвучал слащавый голос блондинчика:

– Что ж, мистер Кинни, не хочешь попытать удачи со мной?

Я обернулся и некоторое время изучал его идиотско-мечтательное выражение лица. Могу поспорить, в тот момент он представлял себе, как мы входим в "Вавилон", держась за руки, или как я дарю ему букет роз прямо на сцене, будто он моя милая женушка. Последняя мысль мигом взвинтила меня до предела, я скрипнул зубами и резко дернул плечом, скидывая его руку. Как ловко ему удалось разозлить меня всего одной фразой. Разумеется, я не оставил его вопрос без ответа, и еще как не оставил…

Дверь курилки резко открывается, прерывая мои раздумья, и в комнату вваливается небольшая компания – две девушки и два парня. Девушки определенно сотрудницы агентства, но имен я не помню, один из парней тоже работает здесь, он отсасывал мне в туалете несколько месяцев назад во время какого-то корпоратива. А вот ко второму парню стоило бы присмотреться получше, его я здесь раньше не видел. Но моя голова сегодня забита совершенно другим. Я с силой вдавливаю окурок в пепельницу, иду к выходу из курилки и, когда прохожу мимо смеющейся компании, ловлю на себе заинтересованный взгляд незнакомца. В другой ситуации я бы непременно подошел к милой компании и разведал обстановку, но сегодня настроения нет даже на это. Ну, спасибо тебе, Джастин Тейлор.

Сосредоточиться на работе мне все-таки удается. Счета, контракты, договора… Я созваниваюсь с клиентами, уточняя некоторые детали, Синтия приносит мне все новые и новые бумаги. Когда я, наконец, заканчиваю и откидываюсь на спинку кресла, разминая рукой затекшую шею, на улице уже совсем темно.

В машине по дороге домой я снова мысленно возвращаюсь ко вчерашнему вечеру. Меня терзает смутное беспокойство, но я пока не могу понять, чем оно вызвано.

Он обиделся. Разумеется, этим всегда заканчиваются все заведенные им разговоры об отношениях. Он спит в моей постели, живет в моем доме и знаком со всеми моими друзьями – каких еще проявлений этих самых «отношений» он все время ждет? Ему мало того, что я придерживаюсь его дурацких правил, так теперь он собрался превратить меня в «парня своей мечты», постоянно упрекая в том, что я недостаточно романтичен? В конце-то концов, я Брайан Кинни, лучший жеребец Либерти Авеню, я признаю только секс, и меня тошнит от слюнявой романтики. Если Джастину так хочется ночных серенад и долбаных шоколадных сердечек – пусть катится назад к своему скрипачу или находит другого такого же сопливого идиота. Пусть, мне плевать, не велика будет потеря.

Я сильнее сжимаю руль двумя руками и ерзаю на сидении, усаживаясь удобнее. Невероятно, я все еще зол из-за вчерашнего, хотя раньше забывал о наших ссорах уже через пять минут, давая Джастину возможность обижаться на меня сколько ему вздумается. Что же изменилось на этот раз?

Он не спорил. Не просил и не уговаривал меня пойти с ним на этот злосчастный конкурс. Только начал что-то невнятно бормотать про традиции Дня Влюбленных, про обычаи делать романтические сюрпризы для своих возлюбленных, но почти сразу замолчал под моим негодующим взглядом.

День святого Валентина – кому это вообще интересно? И почему, спрашивается, если обычный день календаря назвали именем какого-то мудака, я должен теперь придерживаться тупых традиций? И, кстати, с каких это пор я вообще хоть кому-то кроме себя что-то должен?

Я высказал ему все это, готовясь услышать в ответ очередную порцию доводов в поддержку его точки зрения, но Джастин только кивнул и тихо произнес:

– Да, Брайан, ты абсолютно прав.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что я даже немного растерялся и пропустил мимо ушей все, что он говорил после, уловив только вопрос о машине. Я кивнул и неотрывно следил за ним, пока он одевался. А потом несколько часов проторчал в интернете, бесцельно переходя со страницы на страницу, снова и снова прокручивая в памяти нашу ссору. Джастин вернулся около трех и сразу пошел спать.

Я припарковываю машину и иду к дому. Лифт доставляет меня на этаж, и я долго роюсь в карманах в поисках ключей, а затем, наконец, отодвигаю тяжелую металлическую дверь и вхожу.

В лофте темно, Джастина нет. Я бросаю вещи у порога и иду на кухню за выпивкой. Мне впервые кажется, что здесь слишком тихо, когда никого нет. Странная мысль, особенно с учетом того, что меня всегда раздражала излишняя болтливость Джастина и его привычка слушать музыку на полную громкость. Интересно, куда подевался этот паршивец? Пошел к Дэбби в очередной раз жаловаться на мою бессердечность? Или он на самом деле смирился и признал мою правоту, а сейчас обхаживает какого-нибудь парня в одном из баров? Я бы именно так и сделал – я хмыкаю и тут неожиданно осознаю, что именно насторожило меня во вчерашнем разговоре настолько, что я все никак не могу выбросить его из головы. Спокойствие Джастина, с которым он соглашался со всеми моими доводами и критиковал собственные идеи.

Кажется, он просто смирился.

И что теперь? Я верчу в руках стакан с янтарной жидкостью и пытаюсь представить себе Джастина, который разделяет мою точку зрения по большинству вопросов. Джастина, который не спорит со мной и не норовит урвать себе как можно больший кусок моей свободы, постоянно требуя доказательств значимости своего присутствия в моей постели… Я делаю глоток. Нет, собственную копию рядом я точно не вынесу.

Мне требуется всего несколько минут, пара глотков виски и звонок Синтии, чтобы найти подходящее решение, и я растягиваю губы в улыбке. Ну что ж, Солнышко, ты сам напросился…

***

 

Вот так бывает – просишь у жизни небольшой сюрпризик, а она преподносит тебе настоящую сказку длиной в целый день.

Когда я заговаривал с Брайаном о том, что неплохо было бы закатиться в "Вавилон" на День святого Валентина и, может быть, поучаствовать в конкурсе влюбленных парочек, я не ожидал, что 14 февраля для меня закончится вот так. Я лежу на широченной кровати в номере для новобрачных нью-йоркской гостиницы, весьма усталый, но очень хорошо оттраханный.

Хотя этого, казалось бы, ничто не предвещало. Два дня после нашей размолвки Брайан со мной почти не разговаривал, он постоянно с кем-то созванивался да сидел за своим ноутбуком. Я сам себе начал казаться предметом интерьера – ну, типа торшера. Наконец, вчера вечером он велел мне собрать вещи для небольшой поездки, ничего больше не объяснив. Я запихивал в сумку зубную щетку и запасные трусы, будучи твердо уверен, что меня сейчас отвезут и высадят у дома, словно надоевшую жену. Но Брайан порулил не к моему дому, а к выезду из Питтсбурга. Я так устал гадать, что происходит, что заснул незаметно для себя. А когда проснулся, в рассветной серой дымке передо мной мелькали нью-йоркские небоскребы. Руливший всю ночь Брайан выглядел на удивление свежим и невероятно довольным.

По загадочной улыбке Брайана я понял, что он жаждет услышать поток моих ошеломленных вопросов. А вот фигушки, подумал я мстительно. Буду делать вид, что все идет, как я и ожидал. Поэтому я, потянувшись, только поинтересовался, дозволят ли мне где-нибудь умыться и почистить зубы. Самодовольная улыбка Кинни несколько поблекла, он закатил глаза:

– Как всегда нетерпеливый мистер Тейлор. Сейчас все будет.

Я про себя хихикнул. Наверное, это была часть заготовленной речи, которую я из вредности не дал Брайану произнести.

Мы перекусили в небольшом ресторанчике в Сохо. Несмотря на ранний час, там было немало посетителей. Студенты – веселый народ, им плевать на время суток. Брайан громко фыркнул, увидев, что стойка украшена валентинками, но больше ничего не сказал. Когда я умывался и чистил зубы в туалете, никто не обратил на меня особого внимания, кроме подмигнувшего мне симпатичного парня. Настроение у меня неуклонно повышалось.

Я думал, что круче нашей прогулки по Центральному парку уже не будет. Брайан припарковал машину на стоянке у парка, выдернул меня за руку, все так же без всяких объяснений. С тележки он купил пару упаковок сахарной ваты, сунул одну из них мне в руку – и мы углубились в Центральный парк. В середине февраля здесь было промозгло и сыро, но я не обращал внимания, что ветер забирается мне под куртку. Брайан Кинни, жующий розовую сахарную вату, – я был в полном восторге. Наверное, этот образ явится мне на смертном одре. Опять практически не разговаривая, мы пересекли весь парк. И вышли к музею Гуггенхайма на Пятой авеню.

Я машинально притормозил, рассматривая лаконичное творение Франка Райта. В колледже на лекциях по архитектуре нам рассказывали про здание музея, сделанное в виде перевернутой башни. Я столько знал про этот музей современного искусства, но ни разу здесь не был. Ну, хотя бы вблизи повидал. Я еще раз бросил взгляд на вход в музей, у которого столпилось множество желтых нью-йоркских такси. Затем обернулся к Брайану с твердым намерением теперь-то потребовать от него ответа, что является конечной целью наших блужданий. Но мистер Кинни не дал мне и слова произнести. А наигранно сварливо сказал:

– И долго ты будешь здесь стоять? Музей давно открылся. Пошли.

Я решил перестать быть вредным говнюком и выдал лепечущим голосом массу неверящих восклицаний, благодарностей и вопросов.

Брайан снисходительно объяснил мне:

– Сегодня чертов День святого Валентина. Ты хотел какой-нибудь сюрприз? Вот, пожалуйста, полностью по твоему профилю. Хотел быть парочкой? Ты можешь даже взять меня под руку.

А что? Если Брайан думал, что мне будет слабо, то он ошибался. Я решил, что позже обязательно возьму его под руку. Но пока что решил не выделяться в толпе туристов, с которыми вместе мы поднялись на лифте на верхний этаж, чтобы потом начать спуск и осмотр экспозиций. Их в музее Гуггенхайма было великое множество, на осмотр мы могли затратить целый день, и то увидели бы не все. Но Брайан предупредил меня, что мы идем на конкретную выставку – графики молодых художников. Прямо по моей специализации.

Я до самой выставки ждал, что что-то случится. Брайан высмеет меня, бросит на полдороги, подарит букет и скажет, что меня снимали для программы "Подстава" – да бог знает что еще.

Но на выставку мы действительно вошли под руку, чем неожиданно вызвали улыбку пожилой дамы при входе, которая улыбалась в последний раз, наверное, во время войны Севера и Юга. Однако я сразу бросил руку Брайана, устремившись к стендам. Здесь были представлены все существующие модные тенденции современного графического искусства последних лет. Я немедленно пожалел о том, что не захватил свой блокнот для записей. Художники по большей части были мне незнакомы, однако среди них попадались и имена новопровозглашенных гениев, которых воспевали в журналах и на сетевых ресурсах. Некоторые из них мне нравились, некоторым бы я не доверил даже написать табличку с моим именем в подъезде. Тем не менее, я всем им завидовал. Потому что их работы уже выставлялись в музее Гуггенхайма, а рядом с некоторыми уже красовались надписи "Работа продана". Я же еще и мечтать не мог, чтобы мой рисунок оказался в подобной экспозиции. А ведь все эти парни немногим старше меня.

Внезапно над моим ухом прозвучал женский голос:

– Джастин Тейлор? Ну конечно, как ты мог пропустить такую выставку?

Я увидел мисс Манфреди, преподавательницу искусства в моей бывшей школе. Первым моим желанием было немедленно развернуться и уйти отсюда, куда глаза глядят – то есть, на выход. Однако я одернул себя: послушай, она же не достанет сейчас биту и не треснет тебя по голове со всей дури.

– Здравствуйте, мисс Манфреди. Вот, заглянул посмотреть, – бросил я небрежно.

Она воскликнула восторженно:

– Ну конечно! Ты же поступил в колледж искусств! А твоих работ здесь нет?

– Пока нет, – еще более небрежно ответил я, чувствуя, как сзади нависает Брайан.

– Я помню твои рисунки, думаю, они бы смотрелись здесь не хуже других, – прощебетала мисс Манфреди.

– Они здесь будут обязательно, – пообещал я ей.

Отойдя от преподавательницы, я обернулся к Брайану:

– Конечно, они здесь будут, – произнес я непререкаемым тоном.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – откликнулся он.

Оставшуюся часть выставки я рассматривал уже не так внимательно. Я думал, что мне предстоит сделать для того, чтобы выполнить обещание, данное Брайану. Ну, и мисс Манфреди тоже. Мысли были не совсем приятные, вероятно, переезд в Нью-Йорк был одним из необходимых условий. И мне это не нравилось, потому что придется оставить Питтсбург, а вместе с ним и Брайана.

Однако сам мистер Кинни быстро избавил меня от этих мыслей в номере мотеля, где мы остановились. Я был так благодарен Брайану за великолепный день, что собирался устроить сексуальное безумие в виде долгого минета, римминга, секса в позиции всадник... Но мне не дали осуществить все эти задумки. Брайан буквально взял меня за шкирку, стащил с меня джинсы, поставил в коленно-локтевую и начал трахать так, что думать ни о чем уже не было сил. Я кончил прямо на свои трусы, болтавшиеся у меня в районе коленок, и порадовался, что захватил запасные. Брайан кончил секундой спустя и, выйдя из меня, немедленно свернулся на кровати в позе эмбриона и... захрапел. Не сняв презерватива. Я так и обалдел, но быстро вспомнил, что он был за рулем всю ночь. Пришлось самому раздевать отнюдь не легкого Брайана и укладывать его в постель. Затем я заказал в номер легкий ужин, перекусил, выкурил сигарету на балконе – Брайан так и не проснулся.

А сейчас я лежу рядом с ним и размышляю о том, будет ли в моей жизни хоть один день, который сравнится с этим. Пока что я не могу себе представить ничего подобного. С другой стороны, два дня назад, кружа по ночному Питтсбургу, я тоже не мог представить себе, чем все обернется. Да уж, усмехаюсь я, вспоминая, как сравнивал Брайана с дождем. Иногда он может быть холодным резким ливнем, а иногда и теплым летним дождиком.

***

 

Я сворачиваю с тротуара к пешеходному переходу и терпеливо жду, пока на табло загорится зеленый. Странно, что в Нью-Йорке с его оживленным уличным движением так мало подземных переходов. Хотя, в этом есть своя прелесть – сливаться с шумной толпой пешеходов, пересекающих широкие проспекты по команде светофора. Еще три квартала, и я увижу слева высотное здание в белой облицовке – штаб-квартиру корпорации "Pfizer", настоящую цель моей поездки в Нью-Йорк.

Джастин может пока продолжать строить иллюзии, что я проделал весь этот путь исключительно с целью поесть сладкой ваты в нью-йоркском парке и сводить его на выставку. Но он все еще находится в блаженном неведении лишь потому, что сегодня утром мне стало жаль будить его, мирно сопящего в мою, заметьте, подушку, и опускать с романтичных небес на землю новостью, что на 9.00 у меня назначена встреча, ради которой я в Нью-Йорк и приехал. Я тихо собрался и ушел, оставив его досыпать поперек разоренной кровати.

Хорошо, что гостиница находится всего в пяти кварталах от офисов "Pfizer", я решаю пройти это расстояние пешком, благо папка с эскизами для презентации совсем не тяжелая. Хотелось бы верить, что и сегодня мне удастся осуществить задуманное…

Несмотря ни на что, мой план по возвращению Джастина на круги его привычных романтичных занудствований удался. Разумеется, этот малолетний засранец не мог все сделать по-человечески и позволить мне насладиться разыгрываемым спектаклем в полной мере. Вначале он вел себя как прилежная школьница – молча собрал вещи и спустился со мной к машине, потом и вовсе задрых, так и не поинтересовавшись, куда мы, собственно, едем. А утром, едва продрав глаза и осмотревшись, нагло заявил, что ему нужно умыться и почистить зубы, да и от завтрака он не откажется. Ничего так реакция. Можно подумать, он каждое утро по дороге к забегаловке Дэбби проезжает мимо Штаб-квартиры ООН. Мне пришлось проглотить все заготовленные реплики, вроде загадочного: "Скоро все узнаешь", и свернуть в сторону квартала Сохо в поисках ближайшей кафешки.

Ну и ладно, зато потом я отыгрался сполна. Пожалуй, стоило вытерпеть его наигранное равнодушие, которое он демонстрировал всю дорогу, только чтобы увидеть, как оно рассыпалось в прах, когда я произнес:

– И долго ты будешь здесь стоять? Музей давно открылся. Пошли.

Он сиял как пятилетний мальчишка, которому подарили огромную коробку жевательной резинки, и даже оттолкнул мою руку, едва мы вошли в помещение, в котором размещались экспонаты выставки. Я неспешно бродил по залу, изредка останавливаясь у самых необычных работ, и лишь краем глаза отмечал, как Джастин мечется от одной картины к другой, стараясь рассмотреть все сразу и едва не переходя на бег.

– Необычная работа, да? – раздалось у меня за спиной.

Я обернулся. Молодая женщина разглядывала меня с неподдельным интересом, и я уже открыл было рот, чтобы язвительно поинтересоваться, не приняла ли она меня за экспонат выставки, когда она сделала шаг вперед, подходя ко мне ближе, и кивнула в сторону картины, рядом с которой мы стояли:

– Это Роберт Дерн, Вам нравится его техника?

Я проследил направление ее взгляда – на полотне четкими карандашными линиями были прорисованы различные геометрические фигуры, вписанные одна в другую – не слишком оригинально, по крайней мере, меня не впечатлило.

– Я знаю человека, который рисует лучше, – произнес я уверенно.

– И кто это? – тут же поинтересовалась она, явно радуясь тому, что я вступил в дискуссию.

– Мой бойфренд, – ответил я спокойно и обернулся в поисках Джастина. Мне было совершенно не интересно, как она отреагирует на эту фразу.

Джастин обнаружился у дальней стены, беседующий с какой-то дамой. Он что, тоже нарвался на излишне любвеобильную особь женского пола? Я развернулся на каблуках и пошел к нему, не удостоив свою неудавшуюся собеседницу даже взгляда.

Стоявшая рядом с Джастином дама оказалась его бывшей учительницей, я остановился в полуметре от них и поневоле слышал разговор и то, как Джастин обещал ей когда-нибудь выставить свои картины в этом музее. Мне было интересно, осознавал ли он при этом, насколько сильно ему придется поменять свою жизнь, чтобы выполнить данное обещание? Когда Джастин попрощался с ней и подошел ко мне, вмиг помрачневший и осунувшийся, я понял – да, он осознавал.

– Конечно, они здесь будут, – произнес Джастин, упрямо дернув плечом.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – ответил я абсолютно искренне, стараясь не думать о том, как в этом случае изменится моя собственная жизнь…

Я выхожу из массивного здания, чувствуя себя победителем. Я все-таки сделал это, подписал "Контракт века" – так мы с Синтией называли договор о сотрудничестве с корпорацией "Pfizer", одной из крупнейших в мире фармацевтических компаний. И хотя я выслушал много издевок по этому поводу от всех сотрудников "Киннетика", включая Тэда, но все же, кому как не мне, самому известному гею Питтсбурга, заниматься рекламой главного продукта, выпускаемого корпорацией, – Виагры. Вот уж что точно пользуется успехом в гей-тусовке похлеще любого аспирина.

На улице шумно и по-весеннему солнечно, и у меня снова нет желания ловить такси, в отель я возвращаюсь так же – пешком. Разумеется, этот контракт кардинально изменит судьбу "Киннетика" – откроем филиал в Чикаго, а может, чем черт не шутит, арендуем небольшой офис и в самом Нью-Йорке. В конце концов, мы же должны следить за продвижением рекламной кампании лично, а не получая информацию по телефону? Временно отправлю в Нью-Йорк одного из пиар-менеджеров, а потом – кто знает?..

Да уж, кто знает. Как будто я не догадался, отчего у Джастина так резко испортилось настроение вчера в музее. Да у него на лбу было написано все то, что вертелось в его блондинистой голове до тех пор, пока я не выколотил из него эту дурь привычным для нас обоих способом. Конечно же, ему нужно переезжать в Нью-Йорк, это и ослу понятно. Но он вбил себе в голову кучу всякой ерунды про влюбленность и семейную идиллию, и мне едва ли теперь удастся спровадить его из Питтсбурга, убедив оставить меня в покое. Странно, но сейчас я не испытываю и половины того недовольства, которое обычно сопровождает мысли о стремлениях Джастина превратить меня в примерного муженька.

Разумеется, мною движет исключительно холодный расчет. Работа в Нью-Йорке – кто в здравом рассудке откажется от такого? А все остальные блага, которые сулит мне этот переезд, – просто приятное дополнение. В лексиконе Брайана Кинни нет слова "влюбленность". Я не хочу выяснять, что за чувство охватило меня вчера вечером, когда я представил себе, что Джастин решает остаться в Нью-Йорке, а я возвращаюсь в Питтсбург один. Уверен, этому тоже можно найти рациональное объяснение. А тот факт, что при мысли о нем, заспанном и теплом, раскинувшемся на скомканных простынях поперек огромной кровати в нашем номере отеля, я помимо воли начинаю улыбаться и ускоряю шаг – так это вообще не стоит внимания.

Простое совпадение, не более того.

~Конец~


End file.
